valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Don Felipe/Stats Galore
For all the statistic nerds out there. Here are the most character and group appearances and staff credits etc. All stats are as of March 19, 2018. Use your browser's search function to jump to Characters, Characters by Publisher, Villains by Publisher, Dogs, Robots, Publications, and Staff. * Characters (Note: VH1 & VH2 are not 100% done yet; VEI is up-to-date) ** Archer (see Obadiah Archer) ** Armstrong *** VEI: 89x *** VH2: 8x *** VH1: 63x ** Bloodshot *** VEI: 112x (Ray Garrison) *** VH2: 19x (Ray Garrison, formerly Angelo Mortalli) *** VH1: 93x (Angelo Mortalli) ** Eternal Warrior *** VEI: 130x *** VH2: 21x (as Warmaster) *** VH1: 113x ** Faith *** VEI: 93x *** VH2: - *** VH1: 67x (Zephyr) ** Livewire *** VEI: 104x *** VH2: - *** VH1: 17x ** Magnus *** VEI: - *** VH2: 30x *** VH1: 123x ** Master Darque *** VEI: 35x *** VH2: 20x *** VH1: 45x ** Ninjak *** VEI: 138x (Colin King) *** VH2: 24x (Denny Meechum) *** VH1: 51x (Colin King) ** Obadiah Archer *** VEI: 82x *** VH2: - *** VH1: 59x ** Peter Stanchek *** VEI: 67x *** VH2: - *** VH1: 54x (Sting) ** Shadowman *** VEI: 29x *** VH2: 35x (Michael LeRoi) *** VH1: 53x ** Solar *** VEI: - *** VH2: 16x (Frank and Helena have 19x appearances in total) *** VH1: 122x ** Toyo Harada *** VEI: 99x *** VH2: 7x *** VH1: 70x ** Turok *** VEI: - *** VH2: 26x (Joshua Fireseed) *** VH1: 77x ** X-O Manowar *** VEI: 132x *** VH2: 39x (Donovan Wylie) *** VH1: 128x * Characters by Publisher (Note: VH1 & VH2 are not 100% done yet; VEI is up-to-date) ** Valiant Entertainment (VEI) (>50 only) *** 138x Ninjak *** 132x X-O Manowar *** 130x Eternal Warrior *** 112x Bloodshot (Ray Garrison) *** 104x Livewire *** 99x Toyo Harada *** 93x Faith *** 89x Armstrong *** 82x Obadiah Archer *** 67x Neville Alcott *** 67x Peter Stanchek *** 61x Jamie Capshaw *** 54x Kris Hathaway *** 53x GIN-GR *** 52x Quantum *** 51x Woody ** Acclaim Comics (VH2) (Top 10) *** 39x X-O Manowar *** 35x Shadowman (Michael LeRoi) *** 30x Magnus *** 26x Turok *** 24x Meg Wylie *** 24x Ninjak (Denny Meechum) *** 22x James Laidlaw *** 22x Nettie *** 22x Tish Boudreau *** 21x Eternal Warrior (Warmaster) ** Valiant Comics (VH1) (>50 only) *** 128x X-O Manowar *** 123x Magnus *** 122x Solar *** 113x Eternal Warrior *** 93x Bloodshot (Angelo Mortalli) *** 77x Turok *** 70x Toyo Harada *** 67x Faith (Zephyr) *** 63x Armstrong *** 63x Geoff McHenry *** 59x Obadiah Archer *** 56x Neville Alcott *** 55x Flamingo *** 54x Peter Stanchek (Sting) *** 53x Shadowman *** 51x Ninjak * Villains by Publisher ** Valiant Entertainment (VEI) (>20 only) *** 99x Toyo Harada *** 91x P.R.S. *** 53x The Vine *** 39x Armor Hunters *** 39x Morris Kozol *** 35x Master Darque *** 35x The Sect *** 31x Charlie Palmer *** 26x Commander Trill *** 24x Roku *** 23x Gravedog *** 22x Primary Reebo *** 20x Doctor Silk *** 20x Father ** Acclaim Comics (VH2) (>10 only) *** 22x Inquest *** 20x Master Darque *** 17x D.O.A. *** 14x Diana Hunter (Inquest) *** 14x Good Shepherd *** 13x Simon Oreck (D.O.A.) *** 12x Dinosoids *** 12x Citadel *** 12x The 99 *** 11x R.A.G.E. *** 10x The Dark Dozen ** Valiant Comics (VH1) (>20 only) *** 70x Toyo Harada *** 56x Spider Aliens *** 54x Bionisaurs *** 45x Master Darque *** 40x Mothergod *** 39x Eggbreakers *** 36x Omen Enterprises *** 32x Freewills *** 32x Sigmund Heydrich *** 30x Webnet *** 24x Immortal Enemy *** 23x Malev Empire *** 21x P.R.S. *** 20x The Sect ** Real World (>10 only; all publishers) *** 96x Dinosaurs (well there mostly not so bad) *** 50x Zombies (inc. Deadsiders, etc.) *** 38x Roman Empire *** 25x Nazis *** 15x Mafia (Organized crime) * Dogs (Best of) ** 24x Bloodhound (VEI) ** 23x Gravedog (VEI) ;) ** 9x Curry (VEI) ** 5x Chief (VH1) ** 4x Rusty (Acclaim) * Robots (Best of) ** 53x GIN-GR (VEI) ** 32x Freewills (VH1) ** 24x Mech Major (VEI) ** 21x 1-A (VH1) ** 20x Helix (VEI) ** 17x Tekla (VH1) ** 14x Good Shepherd (Acclaim) * Publications (Print issues / floppies only; flip books counted once) ** 744x Valiant Comics (VH1) *** 706x original Valiant stuff *** 23x Nintendo stuff (Gameboy, Super Mario, Captain N, Zelda) *** 10x GK reprints (Magnus, Solar, Turok, Captain Johner) *** 5x WWF Battlemania ** 531x Valiant Entertainment (VEI) ** 318x Acclaim Comics (VH2) *** 228x original Acclaim stuff *** 70x Armada (incl. all 8 Bad Eggs issues) *** 20x Windjammer * Staff (no distinction between VH1, VH2, and VEI except for editors-in-chief) ** Writers (>45 only) *** 124x Matt Kindt *** 118x Kevin VanHook *** 84x Robert Venditti *** 83x Bob Layton *** 76x Jim Shooter *** 66x Joshua Dysart *** 65x Fred Van Lente *** 59x Bob Hall *** 56x Jorge Gonzalez *** 55x Tony Bedard *** 46x Jeff Lemire *** 46x John Ostrander ** Pencilers (>30 only) *** 48x Don Perlin *** 45x Bob Hall *** 43x Sean Chen *** 42x Juan Jose Ryp *** 38x Pere Perez *** 37x Clayton Henry *** 37x Doug Braithwaite *** 37x Jim Calafiore *** 37x Trevor Hairsine *** 36x Diego Bernard *** 35x Khari Evans *** 34x Bernard Chang *** 32x Clayton Crain *** 32x Howard Simpson *** 30x Barry Windsor-Smith *** 30x Cafu ** Inkers (>50 only) *** 78x Gonzalo Mayo *** 73x Tom Ryder *** 64x John Dixon *** 63x Kathryn Bolinger *** 62x Rodney Ramos *** 55x Randy Elliott *** 50x Mike DeCarlo ** Colorist (>50 only) *** 195x Atomic Paintbrush *** 123x Brian Reber *** 99x Knob Row *** 89x David Baron *** 84x Andrew Dalhouse *** 66x Mark Csaszar *** 65x Ulises Arreola *** 61x Mike Cavallaro *** 54x Mark Pusateri *** 53x Andrew Covalt *** 51x Eric Lusk ** Letterers (>100 only) *** 357x Dave Lanphear *** 288x Dave Sharpe *** 208x Jade Moede *** 182x Comicraft *** 104x Joe Albelo *** 100x Santiago Vazquez ** Cover Artists (>50 and pencilers only) *** 83x Bob Layton (incl. inks) *** 79x Clayton Crain *** 71x Clayton Henry *** 64x Kano *** 62x Lewis LaRosa *** 60x Raul Allen *** 57x Mico Suayan *** 54x Sean Chen *** 52x Juan Jose Ryp *** 50x Dave Johnson ** Creators *** to be added later; ** Editors *** 283x Warren Simons *** 130x Josh Johns *** 128x Lynaire Thompson *** 126x Omar Banmally *** 115x Madeleine Robins *** 111x Alejandro Arbona *** 109x Don Perlin ** Editors-in-Chief *** 700x Bob Layton (VH1) *** 558x Warren Simons (VEI) *** 260x Fabian Nicieza (VH2) *** 105x Jim Shooter (Godfather of Valiant) Category:Blog posts